


King Of Pranks

by Akaluan



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Ichigo tries to win over his spirits, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, poor shinji, this leads to pranks, via doing things they find amusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaluan/pseuds/Akaluan
Summary: After the Thousand Year Blood War, Ichigo faces two spirits who are entirely displeased with his choices. He resolves to get on their good side once and for all.





	King Of Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> A much more recent tumblr fic title prompt, prompted by an anon over on tumblr! This one didn't really change during the editing, and I really don't think there's anything more in this au that I'm interested in writing, but it was fun to think up!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://akaluan.tumblr.com) for more fics and updates

Ichigo put the last few pieces in place, then stepped back and eyed the result thoughtfully.

Shinji's room was a complete mess. Between the cling-wrap, balloons, tinfoil, hidden alarm clocks, and several different annoy-a-trons, the Vizard was certainly in for a difficult time.

(Ichigo was almost looking forward to the fall-out of this.)

"What in the world did Shinji do to deserve all of that?" Love asked curiously, as he peered into the room and took in Ichigo's 'improvements'. "And, uh, I hope _we_ _'re_ not gunna suffer the same?"

"Existed," Ichigo answered with a shrug. He stepped out of the room, then turned a tossed a random coin onto the floor for the laughs. Maybe Shinji would spot it and become paranoid, maybe he wouldn't. Either way, Shiro was cackling fit to burst and even the Old Man seemed pleased.

Love made a face and raised his hands, backing away as if afraid. There was enough amusement in his body language, however, that Ichigo didn't buy it for a moment. "Okay, okay, got it. Don't question the revenge."

"It's not revenge," Ichigo said. He rolled his eyes at the skeptical look Love gave him. "It's not. We're all still a bit grumpy about… well… all of _that_ —" he gestured down towards the training room below— "but that was years ago. It's fine." He paused to consider his words, then shrugged. "Yeah, I think we're fine. Maybe a _little_ bit of revenge? Or… more like it made Shinji a more tempting target? Yeah. That."

Love smiled wryly, though at least he seemed to believe Ichigo. "Only a little bit of revenge? Then what's the rest of it?"

Ichigo carefully closed to door behind him and started walking back towards the main room, accepting a manga from Love as he did. "You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

"Getting on good terms with my Zanpakutou the hard way," Ichigo admitted. He flipped open the manga and skimmed the first page, smiling wryly at the choked noise that Love made. "They're not particularly happy with me, no matter what they allowed during the Blood War. And pranks or traps _make_ them happy."

"You…" Love paused, then sighed and lengthened his stride to catch up with Ichigo. "You're buying your way back into you Zanpakutou's good graces via _pranking people._ "

"Mmhm," Ichigo agreed. "The Old Man wants us to hit Hat'n'Clogs at some point, and Shiro wanted Shinji. _Both_ of them want to rain some hell on Seireitei in general, but I think I've almost talked 'em both down on that one."

Love choked. " _What._ "

"Well, it'll be more entertaining if I can get Kenpachi and Yachiru to help," Ichigo said with a smile. The sort of chaos and disorder that he could cause with those two on his side… well, the temptation was apparently more than enough to sway both his spirits to his way of thinking. "That way I'm not trying to cover all of Seireitei by myself."

Ichigo glanced over at Love as the man stumbled and arched an eyebrow in question.

"You're all sorts of crazy," Love said wryly, "and I'm glad I'm not on your list."

He shrugged and shot Love a smirk as he opened the door into the main room and stepped through. "No promises. But hey, thanks for the manga. I've been thinking about picking it up, just haven't had the chance. I'll get this back to you by the end of the week, okay?"

"Yeah… okay," Love responded weakly. He gave a small wave as Ichigo headed towards the exit.

"Later, guys!" Ichigo called to the other Vizard as he stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

In his head, Shiro cackled maniacally.

(Ichigo _might_ almost be looking forward to hearing about Shinji's reaction.)

(Might.)

(Now, how to catch Urahara…)


End file.
